1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to positioning a fluid supply system. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to systems and methods for positioning a fluid supply system proximal to a therapeutic fluid delivery system used in conjunction with a negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT) system.
2. Background Information
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a wound insert (e.g., a porous pad or other manifold device). The wound insert typically contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The wound insert can be incorporated into a wound dressing having other components that facilitate treatment, such as, for example, a drape (e.g., adhesive surgical drape). Instillation of fluids (e.g., irrigation fluids and/or medicaments) may be used in conjunction with negative pressure wound therapy to promote healing and/or improve efficacy.
In addition, the delivery of therapeutic fluids (e.g. saline or antibiotic fluids) to the wound insert can also provide benefits. The connection and positioning of such fluid supply and delivery systems can be challenging. In certain instances, the fluids can be located on a separate IV support, but this requires the unit to be located either on or near the support. This may present logistical issues if there is not sufficient room around the patient. If the unit is also supposed to be portable then these support methods can have a negative impact on this aspect of use.
In addition, there are various connection methods, from cartridges to basic tube routing systems that are currently used on fluid delivery pumps. Many existing systems have limiting factors on the type of fluid container that can be used with the system. For example, many cartridge systems specify a specific configuration for a fluid container or an expensive tube set for that system, leading to cost issues as well as limiting flexibility for the user in the type of fluid to be instilled.
Furthermore, securing different sized fluid containers can also present problems on portable products. Unwanted shifting of the fluid container can lead to kinks or disconnections. For NPWT systems, this can lead to leaks and blockage alarms, or potentially a continued break in therapy.